Macabre Hands
by The Angel of Havoc
Summary: Rating will change. But Hermione finds a book in Hogsmeade while researching for her Muggle Studies final project. A book that has killed many people for just reading its contents. An accident occurs send Hermione back to the time of the book, 1979. The y
1. Macabre

Shot up from bed, the messy mid back length curls that seemingly defied gravity, Hermione Granger was hardly a morning person. Unlike her perky, to an annoying degree, Lavender and Pavarti were always giggling, popping their chewing gum, and prattling about stupid subjects. Hermione grumbled as she cursed the wizarding community for not having coffee.  
'Oh blessed caffine, how I miss you so.' Hermione thought as she rolled off the four poster bed only to be visually shocked by the obnoxious pink plastering the bathroom door. It was the 7th Year fad. Good GOD that was bright in the morning, especially on a Saturday. Blinking hard several times, Hermione shoved the door open to get a healthy shot of wizarding hair spray. Coughing violently, she glared stiffly at an apologetic Lavender who held the offending bottle to her hair.  
"Sorry Hermione." Lavender said in the annoyingly perky voice.  
"Quite alright." Stepping past her, she climbed into the shower and stripped. Throwing her nightclothes out of the side of the shower, she smiled when the near scalding water sluiced down her sleep sensetive body. Sighing in pleasure, she used potion enhanced shampoo and body wash that smelled of strawberries and creme.  
After her shower, Hermione climbed out to wrap herself in a towel and fix herself up for the day. She used a handy spell that dried her hair into loose glossy curls, and she applied her make up sparingly. Hermione dressed in pair of worn jeans that were thin in the knees and the back pockets were close to ripping off, pulling a shirt that she picked up at one of the concerts she attended during the summer with her muggle friends, she headed down the get a bite to eat.  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny." Hermione's carmel smooth voice glided over the table as the three turned at her greeting.  
"Hey, good morning, Hermione!" Ron's usual sweetness unnerved Hermione. How Ron, the boy who never seemed to lose energy, was always so ..........awake!  
"Good morning, are you guys going to Hogsmeade today?" Hermione asked as she picked up a fork to munch on her scrambled eggs and cheese.  
"Yep, I'm going to pick up Ginny's anniversary present while I'm there." Harry's loyalty to not only Ginny and his house, his affection for Ginny was also one of the sweetest things she'd seen all year.  
"Good, care if I join you?" Hermione asked as she took a sip from her pumpkin juice. Wrinkling her nose, she transfigured the drink into black coffee and took another sip.  
"Not at all. What do you need to pick up?" Harry asked with a mouth full of bread. Having heard him talk with a full mouth since first year, Hermione was able to decipher the muffled voice.  
"Some books for my muggle studies class. We're working on the class of your father, Harry, and I need to get some muggle books about the era." Hermione took yet another sip of coffe.  
"How can you drink that sludge?!" Ron scoffed at the dark drink.  
"Simple, I take the cup, lift it to my mouth, and swallow a small amount........" She smiled when Ron groaned in frustration. Harry chuckled as he slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her temple.  
"When should I meet you?" Harry asked.  
"I'm ready to go, I just have to grab my money in my room." Hermione said as the owl post arrived.  
"Excellent, I'll meet you in the common room in about twenty minutes." Harry nodded as he sifted through his mail.  
  
Twenty minutes later; Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed for Hogsmeade. While Ron and Harry headed for the Quidditch store, Hermione entered the branch of Flourish and Botts of Hogsmeade.  
"Hello, how may I help you?" The grizzled looking wizard smiled woodenly as hermoine entered.  
"Can you direct me to the 1970's muggle studies?" Hermione asked.  
"Certainly, head down the main aisle, turn left at the advanced potions, then take a right at the Greek studies section." He smiled.  
"Thank you." With a nod, Hermione followed his directions, only to run into Professor Snape.  
"Miss Granger, why am I not surprised?" Snape sneered.  
"Because you know me so well." Hermione said with sachrine laced sarcasm.  
"Be glad we're not in school Miss. Granger or you would find your house in the negetive." He hissed.  
"My apologies." Hermione said softly as she passed him. Rubbing her arms, she eased away the goosebumps that always appeared when she was in close proxcimity to the Potions Master. Arriving to the sectionshe hoped for, she sighed in relief. No one in her classes was here, so she could enjoy her studies in peace. Pulling several books, she placed them on the large cherry wood table in the muggle studies section.  
Several hours later, Hermione had only one book left, a dark leather bound book that had silver scrawl across the spine. It was titled, Macabre 1979. Furrowing her brow, Hermione pulled it infront of her. Taking a deep breath, she opened it only to gasp. It was the hand book to the Death Eaters of 1979!  
  
All those who Support thy loyal Master  
Voldemort the blood written in these pages are of those who dedicate their lives to  
the cause  
the genocide of the Mudbloods and Muggles of the world.  
  
Hermione gasped when she cut herself on the paper. A small bead of blood oozed from her finger and hermione watched as teh drop fell onto the aged paper.  
"No!" She whispered. The book glowed, lighting the area surrounding her. "No!" The light grew so intense that Hermione shut her eyes to the light. She felt her body heave forward, and then she felt no more.  
  
Upon waking, Hermione found herself back at Hogwarts. In the infirmary. That looked a bit outdated. Had Madame Pomfrey left?  
"Oh deary, you did wake up!" The slightly younger voice of Madame Pomfrey was at her side.  
"Yes, I did." Hermione said slightly confused. "I was at Hogsmeade." She murmured.  
"Yes, yes, young Severus found you. Poor thing. It had been raining all day, you looked like a wet cat when he brought you in. Very nice young man."  
"What?" Hermione felt her hair. Groaning when it came into contact with messy, frizzy, matted curls. "Professor Snape is over forty ma'am."  
"Oh no, Severus is a Seventh year. He's the top of his class, but only short of being Head Boy. James Potter was awarded that though." Madam Pomfrey patted her back. "You alright deary?" She asked.  
"Yes, quite. May I ask you something?" hermione asked almost dreading the answer.  
"Yes. Of course."  
"Did I come with a book? A black one?" She asked.  
"Oh yes! This one?" Handing over the book, the nurse bustled around straightening items.  
"Wait, one more thing." The nurse turned and looked over her shoulder.  
"What year is it?" Hermione asked.  
"Why, it's 1979 and Headmaster Dumbledore has just taken over his place as Headmaster." She said as if it was a dumb question.  
"Wonderful, just wonderful." Hermione groaned. 


	2. You have Balls

Hermione now sat in the less eccentric office of Headmaster Dumbledore. He had considerabley less wrinkles and his eyes seemed to twinkle brighter.  
"So, you are our fallen angel?" Dumbledore smiled.  
"Oh, hardly." Hermione laughed. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'm a seventh year." She smiled.  
"Did you go the Beauxbatons? Durmstrang?"  
"I go here." She said confused.  
"Oh, I don't remember you. I've never done that!" He scoffed.  
"Well, I may sound crazy, but I believe this, book, brought me here." Hermione held up the book. She accounted the actions of the day to the entranced book.  
"May I see it?" Dumbledore indicated the book in question.  
"Yes." Handing the book over, Dumbledore opened the book and his eyes widened.  
"This is a very important book, Ms. Granger." he said sternly.  
"I am aware of this. But can't it be used to bring out Death Eaters?" She whispered as if the walls could hear.  
"Yes, but I would bide my time with this book Ms. Granger. For now, I would keep this book well hidden." He handed the book back to her. "But, you can head up to Gryffindor tower. Lily Evans should be up there and show you around. Your classes will be brought to you in the morning. Oh, yes, right, I'll need those!" Hermione laughed at his typical absentmindness. For the next hour, Hermione's schooling was straightened out.  
  
"So you are the mystery child!" The pretty red haired girl stood at the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. "I'm Lily Evans." Sticking her arm out, she shook Hermione's hand.  
"Hermione Granger." Keeping the secret of Lily's future son, she smiled at the traits Harry inheirited from the girl. "I'm to be your shadow and learn my way around."  
"Great! You can meet the gang right off the bat and get four great friends!" She chirped. "Elderberries!" The Fat Lady swung forward to reveal a warm, fire lit common room that hadn't changed. "James! Come meet Hermione!" Lily called to the dark headed father of Harry. Four heads popped up from what is to be the Marauders Map.  
"Hermione? Isn't that Greek?" The dusty brown haired one, Hermione recognized as Professor Lupin, asked.  
"She looks English to me!" The dark headed one with shoulder length hair growled. Sirius.  
"I don't think she enjoys being talked about to her face guys." James drawled, the blonde beside him nodded vigorously in agreement. Pettigrew. Hermione itched to choke the slimey little rat who was soon to get Sirius into Azkaban.  
"Quite alright." Hermione murmured.  
"I'm Remus." He stuck his hand out to receive hers. After shaking it, it was Sirius who grabbed it next.  
"Sirius Black, nice to meet cha'!" He gave a cocky grin as if already planning her seduction. Hardly.  
"James Potter." The quidditch captain shook hands with her and Hermione refrained from touching the watery eyed Pettigrew.  
"I'm Peter." He stammered.  
"Pleasure to meet you." hermione refrained from sneering.  
"Gaul, you sound like ol Greasy Severus like that!" Sirius scoffed.  
"Who?" Hermione played dumb. Knowing that soon Sirius would nearly get Severus killed.  
"This guy who is obsessed with getting us into trouble. A good old brown noser to our Potions Mistress. Probably screwing the old hag!" Sirius gafawwed at his joke. Hermione did not. "He's unbelievabley tall, and can almost beat James on a broom. Good ol' rivals ya know." He smirked. "But no one can beat James on a broom. No one!"  
"I have a friend who is very good on a broom as well. He was made seeker his first year." Hermione said. Not like she couldn't talk about her friends, she just wouldn't mention last names.  
"You don't say." Remus smiled.  
"Yep. And his best friend is top in her class and Head Girl as well." She smiled.  
"Wow."  
"And she's an animagi, like myself." The four men raised their eyebrows in amazement.  
"Unlisenced?" Remus asked worried.  
"Only the fun way." Hermione laughed. Sirius laughed and slapped her on the back.  
"I think she may fit in!"  
"What is your transformation?" James asked ignoring his friend.  
"A snake." She murmured. All four reared back.  
"You actually turned into one? I thought it was mainly Slytherins who turned into them." Peter stammered.  
"Yes. I haven't biased them. I have a Slytherin friend who had a father who was very evil and was one to kill him." She smirked.  
"Well, Sanpe is not one of the better ones let me tell you." Sirius scoffed.  
"He's the one who brought me in, and if you don't mind I have to clean up. I feel wretched." Standing, she made her way up the stairs and into the female dormitories.  
  
The next morning at breakfast, she transfigured her pumpkin juice into coffee and ate the quiche that sat infront of her. She felt the same feeling when Professor Snape looked at her. Looking to the staff table first, she didn't see Prfessor Snape and then remembered, he's now a student. Turning, she looked across the Great Hall and into the eyes of Severus Snaoe as a hot blooded teenager. He wasn't the sinister looking man he is in the future. In fact he was quite attractive. His skin was the color of milk with highly contrasting black hair that fell to his shoulders with no wave or curl. His nose was the most familiar part and his cobra like gaze. His eyebrows were sculpted unlike the ogres sitting around him who have yet to find a pair of tweezers. His lips were a fleshier color than the rest of his face and were thin yet full looking. He wore typical school robes with a green turtle neck. His hands were still elegant for a man and looked like the hands of a pianist. He rose an eyebrow when he noticed she was staring.  
"You see what an ugly git, Snape is now?" Sirius hissed as he glared at the future Potions master.  
"Actually, I think he's quite handsome." Hermione smirked when Sirius' jaw dropped.  
"You don't mean it!" Remus gasped.  
"I do. I owe him alot. If he hadn't rescued me yesterday, I might not have been here today." She was unable to finish due to the arrival of the owl post. A snow white owl landed in front of Hermione leaving a parchment. Giving the bird a treat, she opened the letter.  
  
Miss. Granger,  
Your classes are as follows. (In order mind you.) Herbology with Ravenclaws Double Potions with Slytherins Advanced Muggle Studies Arithmacy DADA with Hufflepuffs Transfiguration with Ravenclaws Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherins History of Magic with Hufflepuffs  
  
Further questions can be written to me. Have a nice day and stop by whenever you need to talk!  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hermione smiled at the affection she now had for the Headmaster. This was her new mentor for this age. Lily was tapping her shoulder. Looking up, Lily smiled.  
"Classes will star soon, we don't want to be late!" Hermione nodded and headed out with her only to be stopped by a younger Professor McGonnagal.  
"Miss. Granger? I was brought to attention that you require a new clothing line, along with the circumstances surrounding it. You will have to miss your first class, but I know you can make it up." Beckoning Hermione, the two headed off for Hogsmeade.  
Hermione returned by Potions, only to be paired with Severus as a partner. She turned to him as he sat stiffly beside her.  
"I'm Hermione Granger, I can't help but thank you for what you did yesterday." She smiled.  
"Your welcome, but I woudl listen. You've missed enough as it is and there are potions to be made, Hermione." He smirked.  
"Oh, alright. But I just wanted to know if I could do something. As, a thank you of sorts." She smiled.  
"I'll bring that up in a minute. I have to retrieve our ingrediants." Severus went to get up. "By the way, I'm Severus Snape. I bet you've already heard worse from your housemate Sirius Black, but I do bathe. Daily in fact. And I do not drink blood, there are too many diseases floating within one's blood." Hermione laughed at his dry humor.  
"Thank you, Severus."  
The two worked on their potion and was recognized by the teacher when they finished in record timing with top mark results.  
"You two are to stay as a team. I enjoy having atleast one potion work. Mr. Longbottom couldn't brew one if it was merely putting salt into water." Their haggard teacher ran a hand down her face. Letting the students relax, she went to criticize the other potions.  
"So, you were going to address my thank you to you?" Hermione turned to a shocked Severus.  
"Oh! Yes, well. There has been speculation within my house on my, sexual preference. I'm not homosexual, but I have merely not found anyone of the correct calliber. But today has confirmed what I suspected from your fingers. You are a brilliant potions student. As my thank you, I would like to ask you to portray as my girlfriend." He stated as if it were a mathmatical equation.  
"Portray? Why don't you come out an ask me out?" Hermione scoffed.  
"Fine. Hermione Granger would you be my girlfriend?" He growled.  
"Good, nice to see you have balls. Yes I would." She smirked when Severus blanched at her vulgar wording.  
"Good. What call do you have next?" Severus asked.  
"Advanced Muggle studies. Why?" She asked.  
"I'll escourt you, I have History of Mgic which is down the hall from that." He smiled crookedly. "If you'll let me of course."  
"Indeed I would." Prfessor Hartress asked that the partners would bottle their potions and store them. Hermione went and retrieved several flasks to store the potion when Sirius came up behind her.  
"Hey, Hermione. Want to go out with me? I would love to get ol' Vampie over their ruffled." Sirius laughed.  
"Too late Sirius, I already am dating ol' Vampie." Patting his stubbled cheek, Hermione laughed at Sirius' dropped jaw.  
"You've only been here a day!" He yelled across the classroom.  
"Mr. Black there will be no yelling in my classroom. Ten from Gryffindor!" Sirius grumbled and glared at smirking Severus who was using a ladle to fill the flasks.  
"I take it you told Black over there?" Severus drawled as Hermione pushed a stopper into her flask and labled it.  
"Yep. In fact, he tried to ask me out just to annoy you!" She laughed. Severus shook his head and pushed the stopper into his own bottle. Using a quill, he labled the bottle and picked up the now empty cauldren.  
"Help me clean?" He cocked his head toward the sinks where several other pairs were cleaning. One of them being Lucius Malfoy and Jack McNair.  
"Severus! Are you going to join me this winter holiday?" Lucius said with heavy double meaning.  
"I do not know." Severus' tone went ice cold as he scrubbed furiously at the pewter interior.  
"Someone would be highly dissapointed if you didn't." Lucius teased. Severus remained silent, his knuckles had turned a bloodles white as he gripped the scrub brush in fury.  
"Ah, and you must be Lucius Malfoy. I don't believe I've had the displeasure of meeting you yet." Hermione said with obvious sarcasm.  
"And you are?" Lucius sneered at the smaller girl. Hermione was only 5'9" but bot Severus and Lucius stood near 6'4".  
"Hermione Granger. Gryffindor." She hissed.  
"Ah, a little lionees sticking her nose where ti does not belong." Lucius drawled. Pulling the same stint his son had pulled for 6 years.  
"Hardly when your harrassing my boyfriend." She growled.  
"Oh, Severus. Tell me this little scamp does not belong to you. She has no breeding. A pureblood would not dare insult a Malfoy." He sneered at Hermione more than Severus.  
"Well any well respected human would not follow someone as blind as to become a lemming. I hear they're terribley stupid and they are only good for being pushed around. I even hear that they can't even get a girl going." Hermione smirked. Lucius' face was mottled in fury. He rose his hand to slap Hermione. As his hand descended, it was caught by Severus who was close behind her.  
"Refrain from touching my girlfriend. She has several good points. But she tends to not know when to keep her mouth shut." Releasing Lucius' hand, Severus jerked the angry Hermione by the arm and led her back to the table. "You nearly got yourself killed"! he hissed. "And how the hell did you know that he belongs in the ranks?"  
"Meet me at the library tonight after dinner and I'll tell you. I know what eh was hinting at about you. I don't think you should go." Hermione said. "If no one supports you, I would." She smiled. The bell toned and the class flooded into the hallway.  
"Thank you." Clasping her hand in his own, he tugged her toward their next class. 


	3. The lemming speaks

After dinner, Hermione picked up the leather bound book on her bed and headed down stairs to the library. The group of friends she met were all sitting around the fireplace.  
"How could you date Snape?" Sirius asked as Hermione headed out. "Did he threaten you?"  
"No, but he has some very redeeming qualities. He has quite a sence of humor when you are quick enough to catch it." Stepping out of the painting, Hermione rushed toward the library.  
Upon entering the musky library, Hermione saw Severus toward the back seated in one of the wingbacked chairs next to a fireplace. She walked forward letting her shoes click on the wooden floors.  
"Severus." Hermione whispered. He started with a gasp as he raised his eyes from the book he was reading. "I brought this book. And I want to know about it, if you do know anything about it that is." She sat in the chair opposite of him.  
"Certainly." Taking the book, he read the spine and Hermione watched as the color drained from his face. "How did you get this?" His said in a dry voice.  
"I found it. In a small book store near Hogsmeade." She whispered, not saying the time.  
"You could be killed for having this." he groaned. Placing his palms against his forehead, he sighed and looked up at her. "Does anyone else know you have this?"  
"Only Headmaster." She whispered. Severus nodded. Standing, he grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the restricted section.  
"We need more privacy." Opening the large door to the Restricted section, he pulled her into a secluded section with a lantern. "This is the records and minutes of the Death Eaters and their meetings. The names in here are of those who are part of this. I would be forced into this by my father at the end of the year when I turn eightteen. That is in 3 weeks. I don't want to. I really don't want to, I'm worried that if Headmaster finds out, I could be sent to Azkaban. I never want to go there." He swallowed nervously. "I don't know why I'm telling you this, yet I feel completely safe with you. Seeing you face down Lucius today made me feel proud that I chose right. It must've been these hands when I picked you up on that muddy trail in the rain. You have the hands of a potions mistress." He clasped her hands in his. "Plus the fact tht you said you'd stand behind me. This was when I knew I could trust you." He sighed. "But after Christmas, stay way from me. I could get you killed."  
"Not if I can help it. I won't let you join the Death Eaters. Trust me, if you go the Dumbledore, he'll understand. Trust me on this. I may sound crazy, but I know he will." Hermione smiled up at him. "You are so tall!" She laughed. Severus sighed in an annoyed fashion and bent over.  
"Better?" He said in an amused voice. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Yep." She laughed and rubbed her cheek against the growing stubble. He smelled of woods and aftershave. Oviously he was one of the wizards who kept in the traditional muggle fashion of shaving. Wrapping his long arms about her waist he stood to his full height, lifting Hermione off her feet. She was plastered against his chest where she felt the contracting muscles of his abdomen and chest. Quidditch had been good to him over the years. In her ear she could hear Severus' breath hitch as she had to wrap her legs wrap about his hips to keep from slipping.  
"Hermione." His voice growled at her ear. She slowly turned to meet hsi cobra like stare.  
"Yes?" Severus' breath puffed against her cheek as his hands contracted at her sides. She saw his face near and finally as his lips settled over her own. his lips were soft and pliable against her own, and even warm. Unlike the cruel words that seeped out of them like venom in the future. Her fingers brushed through his hair as he blindly walked toward a desk to set her on. Both of their breaths were pants and the room seemed suddenly hot. Keeping their mouths connected, their outer robes were shed. No sooner had they done this, when they heard the door to the restricted section ease open with a creak. Severus jumped back and snatched their robes. Soving Hermione's at her while he slid his own on and buttoned the front up to cover what had to be the hardest erection of his teenage life. Hermione scrambld into her own and shoved the Death Eater book into the inside pocket of her robes.  
"Pettigrew, I don't know why you intend to call me in here. It's late enough as it is." Lucius Malfoy. Severus turned the lamp off and put a shaking finger to his kiss swollen lips. Hermione nodded.  
"The book. The missing Detah Eater book. Master has been crazy about retrieving it. That new student has it! I saw it in her room!" Hermione's eyes narrowed. The creep had pawed through her stuff! Meanwhile, Severus' eyes widened in fright. Hermione could be killed!  
"That little bitch with the big mouth?!" Lucius burtst out. "She's enough trouble. Severus is dating her. I'll have to speak to him about this and see if he can get in her pants and steal the book for us." Lucius smirked. "He seemed pretty possessive today in class. Wouldn't even let me discipline her." He chuckled. "Well, we'll see how that direction goes." Hermione looked to Severus who in fact looked murderous toward his housmate. "Let's go before we're seen, or even worse. Heard." The two left as quick as they came, leaving Hermione and Severus in the dark. 


End file.
